


She Was Her Swan, Her Savior , Her Soulmate But Most Importantly Her True Love

by Joey7310



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Go with the flow, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Is this even good, Meant To Be, My First AO3 Post, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, What Was I Thinking?, idk tbh, lol, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey7310/pseuds/Joey7310
Summary: Regina is really a softy when thinking about EmmaNo Beta so im sorry if there are grammar mistakes





	She Was Her Swan, Her Savior , Her Soulmate But Most Importantly Her True Love

Two things woke Regina Mills up that morning , as she turned over in her bed palming the other side blindly seeking warmth and comfort from her human blanket she realized that firstly the bed was cold meaning that she was left alone which annoyed her profusely , and secondly there was a distinctive laugh coming from inside her room that sounded familiarly like Henrys.It was when Regina sat up and rubbed the sleep form her eyes that she realized that the laughter wasn't coming from inside her room but in fact from outside of it , more specifically the garden.

 

As Regina slipped into her regal looking fluffy slippers she made sure to take note of the time "9:30" ,she had overslept and Emma hadn't bothered to wake her up ,she knew that when she got her hands on that insufferable blonde she would be sure to give her a piece of her mind for making her sleep in like some lazy , unprofessional baboon and then maybe she would allow Emma to make it up to her , she could think of a few pleasurable apologies that would suit her needs that the blonde could attend too. It was at that moment when Regina started to get a tingly sensation in a lower area that laughter once again snapped her out of her ponder, so she got up and went to investigate , she had made her way over to the window overlooking the garden and the sight that had welcomed her made her heart burst , it was the pure joy in Henrys eyes as Emma his other mother lifted him up and spun him about. It was as though Emma could feel the gaze of her wife's eyes on the back of her neck, It was then Emerald eyes decided to look up and meet brunette ones.

 

Regina's heart fluttered when the intense gaze of her wife's eyes met hers it was like Emma was secretly whispering beautiful words into her ear, in Emma's eyes not only held love but promises :pure ,sexual passionate and all consuming , raw promises which not only made Regina shiver in anticipation but her heart beat so fast that it felt like it would burst right outside of her chest. It was then like every other day that Emma had reminded her how much she valued her as not only a person but as her partner for life. Regina knew like many times before that Emma was not only her savior , her swan or her soulmate but most importantly her true love.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first piece of writing ever tell me what you think , critisim appreciated aswell as compliments.  
> AKA ..should I continue writing one shots and maybe progress to writing actual works with multiple chapters or should i just stop.


End file.
